Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus including a liquid discharge head that discharges a liquid, an imprint apparatus and a part manufacturing method.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid discharge head including a liquid discharge head (hereinafter simply referred to as “head”) provided with a discharge port (hereinafter referred to as “nozzle”) for discharging liquid has been known. In recent years, such the liquid discharge apparatus has been used in various fields and, for example, for an ink jet recording apparatus and the like.
Generally, it is required to always maintain the pressure in the head to be a negative pressure (lower than an atmospheric pressure) in order to prevent liquid from leaking to the outside from the head (nozzle).
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-105360, there is disclosed a configuration for dividing an inside of a subreservoir by a flexible member 203 into an ink chamber 204 and a buoyance force generating chamber 205 in order to maintain the pressure in the subreservoir 202 communicating with the head 201 to be a negative pressure as illustrated in FIG. 15. And, a float bag 206 having a small specific gravity is provided in the buoyance force generating chamber 205 while connected with the flexible member 203. The inside of the head 201 communicated with the inside of the ink chamber 204 is maintained in a state of negative pressure by a buoyance force of the floating bag 206 in the buoyance force generating chamber 205.
However, the ink jet recording apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-105360 has following problems.
Namely, in the ink jet recording apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-105360, the float bag 206 filled with gas is required to be attached to the flexible member 203 and sunk in the liquid in the buoyance force generating chamber 205, thereby making the configuration complex. Further, in this configuration, since the difference in density between gas and liquid is relatively large, the float bag 206 is rocked greatly when an impact is applied to a housing of the subreservoir 202. Therefore, the pressure in the ink chamber 204 connected with the float bag 206 or the pressure in the head 201 communicating with the ink chamber 204 also fluctuates easily.